


Stress relief

by ILoveFANFic



Series: Older [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, And so is Castiel, And very much enjoyed by both parties :D, Because Dean is so good, Biting, Blow Job, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel likes doing what Dean says, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, D/s undertones, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean praising Castiel, Dominant Dean, Established Sexual Relationship, Established sexual dynamics, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Everything is consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Dean Winchester, Hand Job, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Office Sex, Older Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Smut, Touching, Younger Dean Winchester, a tiny bit of fluff i guess, as he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: Dean needs a strong dose of his favorite coffee before Cas closes the shop if he is to pull the all nighter he’s gonna need to finish this fucking project. His plans fly out of the window, however, when he gets there and finds a super worried Cas, and quickly realizes he has a very good but very stressed out boy to take care of.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Older [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560445
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Like part 2, this can be read as a stand alone, but reading the previous two parts helps with the background.
> 
> Enjoy some Dean getting in full caring mode on his good boy. Because the divide between these two in canon is hurting me and I needed to fix it somehow 😬

Professor Crowley hated him.

That wasn’t exact. Professor Crowley hated _everyone_. Especially his students. Or he wouldn’t “constantly raise the bar” and demand they complete “increasingly more articulated projects” within impossible deadlines. That simply wasn’t humanly possible. Truth be told, Dean had always suspected the professor was a demon in disguise, and this last _crazy_ demand only confirmed it. Fuck him, his British accent, his dictionary-sounding way of speaking _and_ his impossible requests.

So now Dean had no other choice but to pull an all nighter if he was to have the slightest chance to get at least a passing grade that wouldn’t shoot his average for this course to hell. It had been so nice to pass every test with flying colors so far. Oh well, there were worse things in life, right? Earthquakes, for examples. Erupting volcanoes. Grasshopper invasions.

‘OK, now you’re just being dramatic,’ Dean scolded himself on his way to The Heavenly Coffee.

Since he was gonna have to stay awake until _forever_ , there was no other place he could be going right now. It was just lucky that his favorite coffee shop owner kept his café open until 9 PM even though most classes finished by 5 or 6. Cas clearly knew that, once classes were over, students had a whole world of things to do and him providing a nice, quiet place with good coffee, delicious pastries and free WiFi until late in the evening was a godsend.

A godsend that would come in the form of a triple - scratch that, _quadruple_ \- shot espresso for Dean tonight.

As he was about to open the door, Dean had a moment to muse on how sad it was that he wouldn’t have time to fool around with Cas tonight. If he was in luck and there were no costumers, they might still get to make out a little. Tasting those soft lips and feeling Cas let Dean take control of their kisses wasn’t something Dean would ever say no to.

And even if they didn’t get to do that, Dean was still getting to see what was quickly becoming one of his favorite things ever: the wide, happy smile that inevitably spread over Cas’s face when he checked who was coming in and saw it was Dean.

When he heard the door bell ring, Dean couldn’t help but smile to himself, knowing he was two seconds away from being greeted by that dazzling smile.

Or not.

Cas was so focused on whatever he was looking at on the counter that he didn’t even lift his head to check the door. It seemed like he hadn’t heard the door bell at all.

Well, Dean supposed he’d have to get his attention in some other way.

“Hey Cas.”

“I’m sorry, we’re closed.”

First of all, that wasn’t true. There were still five minutes to go. Secondly, what the fuck? Since when did Dean get treated like that?

“I don’t think that counts in my case, now, does it?”

Still more focused on whatever it was Cas was reading - even though it looked more like he wanted to set those papers on fire with the mere force of the hatred in his eyes - he took a moment too long to reply in a detached, impatient tone, “It counts in everybody’s case.”

What. In. The. World. Was. Going. On. Here.

“Cas, what the hell, can’t you at least look at me?”

Finally lifting his gaze, Cas was clearly surprised when he replied, “Dean, hi. Sorry, I didn’t realize it was you.”

Right. It’s not like Dean’s voice had told Cas the filthiest things on more than one occasion or anything. Why should Cas recognize that voice on the spot? No reason, clearly.

“Yeah, I can see that. Care to share what got you so distracted?”

“Nothing. It’s just-. Just work. It’s boring. And infuriating. I don’t want to drag you into this. It’s fine. I’ll find a way to fix this,” Cas concluded on a sigh.

Now that he looked at him more closely, Dean could clearly see the tension radiating off of Cas. There wasn’t a single muscle in his body that wasn’t contracted.

Whatever Cas was dealing with was far from nothing.

“It doesn’t look like nothing to me. What’s going on Cas?”

“Just-“, Cas hesitated again, staring at Dean for a few seconds as if to make sure Dean was actually interested in his reply. Dean held his gaze the whole time. He didn’t like seeing Cas so tense, and he needed to understand if there was something he could do to help.

“Ok, so, one of my suppliers sent me an invoice for a delivery which charges me almost twice as much as I always pay for the same delivery. I called him, thinking it was a mistake, and he claims it wasn’t a mistake, that we agreed on it verbally, which _I know_ is not true, so now I don’t know what to do, I have been going through all my files and the schedule for my next deliveries, plus the list of suppliers in this area and their prices and delivery times, but it seems like I either give in and take the abuse, or I refuse to pay and give back the products I don’t wanna pay so much for, but this way I’d run out of stuff in the next two, maybe three, days and will no longer be able to offer half of the things on the menu and two days aren’t enough to find another trustworthy supplier that I know will not charge me too much for poor quality products, and-“

“OK, OK, OK,” interrupted Dean raising his hands in a placating gesture.

Cas was literally ranting. Speaking fast, not stopping to even take a breath, getting more and more worked up as he spoke.

“Take a breath, Cas.”

“Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean replied, turning the one word into a warning.

It worked like a charm. Cas unclenched his fists that were resting on the counter and took a deep breath, spreading his hands on the surface and relaxing his shoulders a bit, looking at Dean like a lifeline.

Dean would have to face the wrath of his demonic professor for an unfinished project, because there was no chance in hell, earth or heaven he was gonna leave his boy alone like this without doing everything in his power to help him relax a bit and possibly solve this mess.

He knew exactly what Cas needed first and foremost. The exact same thing Dean often needed and that had led him to Cas in the first place. Some good, old fashioned stress relief.

“You are too stressed out to think straight, you’ll never solve this rationally in this state.”

“I know, but-l”

“Ah ah ah, no buts. Let’s take your mind off of this.”

“Dean, I don’t-“

“You’re my good boy Cas, aren’t you?”, asked Dean in as sultry a voice as possible.

“I-. Yes,” Cas cleared his throat. “Yes, I am.”

“So if I say we need to help you relax, you trust that I’m saying it for you, don’t you?”

“I do,” replied Cas looking down, clearly feeling a bit chastised.

“Good boy. So now you will go to the office, strip of all your clothes, lie on that nice couch of yours and wait for me while I close up the shop, won’t you?”

Eyes darkening immediately, Cas replied “Yes Dean.”

Dean was a little bit in love with Cas’s Pavlovian response whenever Dean told him what to do in a sexual situation.

“That’s because you are so incredibly good for me. Go on, beautiful. I will only be a minute, promise.”

With that Dean put himself to work, making sure to be thorough but quick with closing the shop, because he didn’t really want to leave Cas waiting for him for too long. This was not the time for that. 

When he got to the office, he took a moment to appreciate the sight greeting him. It occurred to him this was the first time he saw Cas naked from head to toe. So far, they had always been in too much of a hurry to get rid of all their clothes before having their hands all over each other. Now though, now Cas was lying on the couch with his hands resting on his belly and his cock half hard, just from knowing Dean would make good on his promise to help him relax, and he turned his head toward the door and smiled at Dean when he heard him approach.

Dean smiled back and then went straight to the desk to retrieve the lube. When he opened the drawer he noticed that condoms and baby wipes were in there too now and he couldn’t help but smirk. His boy wanted to be prepared, apparently. Because he was hopeful Dean would use him again in here.

Dean wouldn’t let him down. He only aimed to please, after all.

He took hold of the lube but left the condoms there, which earned him a frown from the lean, fit, sexy beauty who was patiently waiting for him, completely silent but with eager eyes that weren’t missing a single one of his movements, and were laser focused on him as he made his way to the couch.

“Sit up and put your feet on the cushions. Put your hands behind your knees and keep them there. Keep yourself spread open for me.”

Cas was wary but quick to obey. This wasn’t what he expected and it was clearly throwing him off balance. Just like Dean wanted.

And the widening of Cas’s eyes as he registered Dean starting to kneel in front of him was definitely something else he wanted, and was delighted to be getting.

“Why so surprised, beautiful?”

“I-. Didn’t expect this.”

“What did you expect?”

“That you’d fuck me. But you, uhm, didn’t grab the condoms. And you’re kneeling.”

“And what’s so surprising in that?”

“You know.”

“No, I don’t. ‘s why I’m asking.”

“You’re the one, you know, who tells _me_ what to do. So.”

“So?”

“So I expected I’d always be the only one kneeling.”

Cas was too smart to get to a similar conclusion by himself.

Dean had a sneaking, unpleasant suspicion.

“Has it been like that in the past?”

“Yes.”

Like he thought. Dean already had a very bad opinion of Cas’s exes because they were _Cas’s exes_ and had dared touch what was his. But stuff like this only confirmed that they more than deserved to be the past while Dean was the present. What a narrow minded way to see sexuality. He couldn’t believe there were still so many people set in equating sexual pleasure with certain specific acts, as if those acts perfectly represented gender roles or power dynamics. The bottom is the powerless one one who takes it up the ass and gets on his knees and the top is the powerful one who gets his dick sucked and gets to stick said dick wherever he wants. He still had people asking him who “the girl” in the relationship was when they found out he was into men for fuck’s sake. “None of the men I’ve been with has ever grown a vagina while we were getting it on and neither have I, so I’d say no one” was Dean’s favorite answer to that idiotic question. 

Considering Cas’s past experience and what they themselves had done the last time they’d been together, Dean wanted, _needed_ , to show his beautiful boy that kneeling didn’t equal being inferior. That nothing they did together meant one was more important than the other. That Dean taking control and Cas letting him didn’t mean Dean would only think of himself and that Cas’s pleasure was secondary, or a mere side effect. He wanted to show him that he’d always take care of him as he saw fit, because Cas was _his_ good boy now and Dean would do _to_ him and _for_ him what he thought they both needed to be satisfied. Fuck what everyone else thought. This was _their_ time together. No other opinion mattered but his and Cas’s.

“Well, it’s not gonna be like that anymore, OK? Plus, I already told you how much I like sucking cock. And I can’t wait to taste yours.”

Cas didn’t reply, but he blushed a little, smiled a tiny smile that made his eyes shine, and nodded a little nod.

“Now, I want you to be a very good boy and let me hear you without holding back. I want to hear every single noise you make. I wanna hear every noise _I_ make you make.”

Again, a little nod. Those beautiful eyes were shining even more now, even though the blue in them was almost gone.

That was all the confirmation Dean needed to place the lube on the floor next to his right knee, handy for when he would need it, and lean over Cas to start kissing him.

He started by cupping his face and looking him in the eye for a couple of seconds, before lowering his eyes to look at those plushy lips he was a little obsessed with. Cas’s tongue darted out to wet them and Dean dived in. He kissed him softly at first, his lips on his boy’s, nothing more. He opened his eyes to check on Cas and saw him relaxed, with his eyes closed and his hands where Dean had told him to put them, never once breaking position. He was always so, so good.

Dean closed his eyes again and sneaked his tongue inside Cas’s mouth, which opened up instantly, while his hands started to roam along the beautiful expanse of naked flesh at their disposal. They caressed Cas’s neck, shoulders, arms, chest, marveling at how soft his skin was in contrast to the firmness of the muscles underneath. It was like touching silk padding a steel surface.

He then started mouthing at Cas’s cheek until he got to his ear. He kissed the lobe and let his tongue swirl around it a bit, which earned him a sigh and a little shudder from Cas. Ears were a sensitive area. Noted. Dean’s tests were yielding important results he was cataloguing with great attention for future reference and use.

He then started making his way down his boy’s neck until he got to his right shoulder. He kissed his way back to Cas’s neck and bit him there for the first time. Not too hard, not enough to leave a bruise, this time. But hard enough to see what reaction that’d get him.

A gasp. Cas gasped when Dean bit him and he whimpered a little. Bites were OK too. There would be time to gauge Cas’s thoughts on marks and bruises.

He then started traveling down the older man’s chest, until he got to his left nipple, that he kissed and kitten licked a bit, while also thumbing at the right one lightly. This earned him a whine and a soft “Oh, Dean.” Sensitive nipples. Awesome. Dean’s nipples were super sensitive, so he was put out by any kind of non-too-gentle attention to them, and what he had just done with Cas was as much as he was ready to do to someone else. Luckily, that seemed to be more than enough for him. Dean was starting to think the two of them were a match made in sex heaven.

He kept going on his downward descent, leaving open mouthed kisses on his beauty’s delicious abs and super sharp hipbones.

This was also the moment he let his right hand blindly reach for the lube. Once he got ahold of it, he used both hands to open it and drizzle some on his fingers, never once stopping the work of his mouth.

The whole time he had kept his eyes mostly fixed on the part of Cas’s body he was giving attention to in the moment, but he constantly lifted his gaze up to check on his boy. Cas alternated between tilting his head back and leave it on the back pillow with his eyes closed, and lifting it up to fix his beautiful eyes on Dean with his mouth hung open.

Finally, Dean started circling Cas’s little hole with his thumb, while at the same time letting his tongue swirl around the head of Cas’s cock.

Cas made a choked up sound and whispered “Oh God” before letting his head fall back on the couch.

Dean pushed his thumb inside and started to take more of Cas’s erection into his mouth. He kept his left hand on the back of Cas’s right thigh - not because he had to, his boy was being as good as always and was keeping himself open like Dean had told me to do. He just wanted to touch as much of him as possible, and make him feel secure, make him feel Dean was there, all around him.

He alternated the intensity of the work of his mouth and finger. When his finger became insistent, his mouth would go slow, relaxed, letting Cas feel his tongue working the underside of his cock and swirl around the head. When his finger slowed down, he would suck harder and hollow his cheeks, to make Cas feel the suction he so clearly liked.

He kept doing this long enough that he felt Cas get used to it, and become able to predict the pattern.

That’s when he changed it again, pushing a second finger inside and immediately starting curling both fingers in search of Cas’s prostate, while at the same time starting to bob his head up and down until he was able to take almost all of Cas into his mouth, so he would be able to feel his cock touch Dean’s throat every so often.

The change in pace was making Cas delirious. His soft whimpers and whines had turned into outright, shameless, _loud_ moans and a string of “Dean, Dean” and “Oh God”, “So good”, “Please” started leaving his mouth. He didn’t seem to be able to decide where to put his head, which he constantly lifted up and down, and turned left and right.

When Dean felt his cock get impossibly harder and his thighs start trembling, he knew Cas was close. And as much as he wanted to swallow his prize, he wanted to _see_ Cas come more than anything. Last time he was kissing him when he did and he didn’t get to enjoy the show from beginning to end like he wanted. So he pulled off the beautiful dick in his mouth to order “Tell me when you’re about to come, beautiful”, before doubling the effort of the fingers inside of Cas and moving his left hand to his shaft to start stroking him in time with his fingering.

A handful of seconds later Cas screamed “Dean, I’m-“ and started shooting his load all over his chest. Dean watched, enraptured and more than a little smug, as rope after rope landed, going as far as Cas’s chin. All the while, he kept fingering him slowly, only stopping when Cas slumped on the couch exhausted.

Dean decided they could stay like that for a few seconds. Cas with a stunned expression on his face looking at the ceiling while he worked to regulate his breathing, and Dean with his fingers inside the most tantalizing ass in history, enjoying the view of his sated and absolutely debauched boy.

He then took his fingers out carefully and got up to go grab the wipes Cas had put in his desk drawer. That would certainly make clean up easier than the previous two times. He had such a good, smart boy.

Once he had cleaned his own fingers and Cas’s chest, he helped him lie down and took a seat on the couch himself, letting Cas’s legs rest on his lap so he could caress his shins.

Dean let his own head rest on the couch, closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the peace of the moment, the repetitive movement he was using to caress Cas helping him relax too.

After some time, he heard Cas asked shyly “Dean.. don’t you want to... you know, fuck me? You can, I’m all ready.”

“You’re not, I only used two fingers, and you’re way too tight for it to be enough.”

“You can prep me more. Or, or just go ahead like that anyway.”

“Do you like the burn Cas?”

“I mean, not exactly, not when it’s too much, but-“

“Then you are definitely not ready. It’d hurt too much, and I’m _not_ hurting you unless it gives you pleasure. Plus, in the time it would take me to fuck you like my good boy deserves, you’d probably get overstimulated. And this was about you anyway, about helping you release some stress, which you have.”

“You can still-“

“No, Cas. You are so good to me to offer, and I promise I will fuck that sweet hole of yours soon, but now I want you to relax. Please? For me?”

Cas didn’t seem all that convinced, but he must have realized there was no changing Dean’s mind, so he relented and fell quiet.

Dean couldn’t have told how much time they spent like that, a by now usual occurrence when he was with Cas, when he had an idea.

“How about you make a week’s change to the menu, reducing it to the items you are sure you’ll be able to provide and offer a discount for students? You can call it something like ‘The take it easy week’ and use that time to find a different, more reliable supplier. Two days wouldn’t be enough, but seven might be, no?”

“That’s.... that’s actually a great idea, Dean. I hadn’t thought about that. I... don’t know how to thank you.”

“Don’t worry, beautiful. I’m pretty sure we’ll come up with something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part! Literally ALL THE SEX coming up in the fourth part, which kinda got away from me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As usual, I have no idea when I'll be able to post. Part 4 is longer and my job will get ABSOLUTELY CRAZY next week. Can't wait for Xmas break tbh. 
> 
> I'll try and not be too long tho, so see you soon I guess! Don't be too good while I'm gone :*:*:*:*


End file.
